Forbidden
by Im Haneul
Summary: -I love you.- -You can't.- -Why..?- -If you give your heart to me now... you are bound to suffer. Don't fall in love with me, Sasuke. -If you give your heart to me now... you are bound to suffer. Don't fall in love with me, Naruto. -I'm too selfish to let you go... Leave on your own before you get hurt any further.-


_-Hiashi, you know that this could be the last time you are seeing your daughter._

_-It's very unlike you to be so soft, Bunko. Take her away, now.-_

_-Not so fast. We have a problem at hand. She is a Hyuga. Did you really thing people wouldn't recognize her? That they won't notice her eyes? The geisha home is just at the borders of Konoha.-_

_-Remove her eyes. She doesn't deserve them, that's why I am even selling her off to you.-_

_-She is only nine Hiashi and if you want her eyeless you found the wrong place for her.-_

_-Dye her hair. All Hyugas have dark hair, there would be no way for one to believe it that way and bleach her eyes. Normally people go blind but a Hyuga doesn't lose his sight. Her eyes will turn pink.-_

_-But she has friends. Once they grow up, they will start taking interest in geisha. What if some of them find her familiar? You should have thought this through before calling me, Hiashi.-_

_-They won't remember her, she is too useless for anyone to keep her at mind.-_

_-Hiashi, are you sure about this?-_

_-You are waisting my time Bunko.-_

_-So... Hiashi. You really are going to do this.-_

_-Yes. Remove her from my sight now._

_A middle aged woman wearing a silk red kimono stepped out of the Hyuga estate. Holding her hand was a small girl with pearly purple eyes. The woman motioned the girl to get into the litter. She was scared but sane enough to know it's only in her best interest to be obedient._

_-Mother, how did the meeting go?-_

_The maiko, Aki, waited for her Mother in front of the golden carriage wanting to talk to her before heading off, alone. _

_Bunko sighted._

_-It went alright but we will have a lot of trouble covering up her identity in the future.-_

_-Why did you buy her then, if I may ask?-_

_-I can see that this girl will be an exceptional geisha. She is intelligent and I she will be a woman of great beauty. Hiashi is out of his mind thinking she will be a failure, he has been blinded by his wife's death.-_

_-I guess that makes sense... but why the older one? Chiyoko-san died giving birth to the little Hanabi.-_

_-Because.. Hinata looks just like her mother.-_

_Bunko glanced into the litter where the girl was._

_-He wants to get rid of everything that can remind him of her.-_

_-I bet the poor thing is dying out of fear now. It can't be easy since I suppose you haven't told her were you are taking her.-_

_Bunko chuckled._

_-No, she doesn't know where we are taking her,but Hinata is a smart girl. Even though he flipped just now, Hiashi was always very strict and she learned her way with knows she knows she is being thrown away forever. We should get inside now. It will get dark soon and it's going to rain.-_

_-But, will you tell her anything at all?-_

_-No. She will be going through hell already so what can a little agony do to her.-_

_-Mother will be here soon. Let's wait for her outside.-_

_-But Keiko, what if someone sees us?- _

_Keiko was sitting at her sister's room in the geisha house. _

_-It's okay Miki. All men are in tea houses at this hour and mother knows that. Grab our umbrellas.-_

_A litter stopped in front of the Seiun geisha house._

_Bunko and Aki exited the vehicle holding their flower patterned umbrellas and their kimonos up so they won't get wet from the rain._

_-Hello Mother, Aki-senpai.-_

_The Oshiro sisters, Keiko and Miki were bowing at their seniors._

_-Hello to you too my daughters. The addition is still inside. Take her out and bring her to me in the main chamber.-_

_Bunko turned to Miki._

_-Miki, bring down all of the things we will need. Deal with her.-_

_Miki nodded and headed inside. Aki then turned to the other sister._

_-You heard what Mother said. Pull her out but don't damage her with your bear hands.-_

_Keiko went towards the carriage, opened the door and harshly pulled on the trembling hand. _

_Hinata stumbled onto the wet floor with her bare feet. Keiko pushed her towards Aki, almost making the poor girl fall down once more._

_Aki pulled her by her elbow urging her inside the house. Once they went through the gates and through the large garden instead of going into the main house, they pushed the girl into an underground tunnel on the side._

_The air was moist, drops of water were rolling down the cold stone walls as the two geisha led Hinata down the stairs. The only lighting they had was the wooden torch that was being carried by Aki at the front._

_They suddenly found themselves in a large room. Unlike the rest of the place this room was decently lighted. There was a rock pool at the center. It was deep at the back but had a nearer, shallow end. _

_Bunko stepped out of the shadows. She wasn't wearing the silk red kimono anymore as she changed into a long white robe. Hinata was trembling but didn't make a sound. She was thrown forward on the stone floor. Silently whimpering in front of the beautiful yet terrifying woman with her pale hands shaking.._

_All heads turned around when they heard footsteps down the stairs. It was Miki carrying the things Bunko needed for the dying and the ritual._

_-Miki... do we have the bleach?-_

_Miki nodded._

_-Bandages?-_

_She nodded again._

_-Paint? Needles? Towels?-_

_-Let's begin.-_


End file.
